FRLG022: Surprised by Sneasel
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 25. Synopsis Red, riding Blue's Charizard, realizes and understands the importance Blue, Green and Oak have given to him. In Virdian City, Yellow and Silver talk and soon find dark signs, as Team Rocket's Sird and Orm arrive. Chapter Plot Red notices Blue, who survived, Blue orders Red to pursue Giovanni, so Red realizes the Pokémon being swapped was to let Blue lend Charizard to Red, since Aero's wings got pierced. Mewtwo tells Red Blue asked it to trap the Deoxys' clones in one spot, so had lent Charizard to Red, all for his sake. Red understands and decides to continue with the plan. Oak, Green and Blue gather at the ruins of the tower. Green confirms Blasty spouted out water to give Red the new Pokédex. Blue realizes if he had stayed up and not have leapt through the hole, he'd be trapped with the Deoxys' clones, while other clones are being intimidated by Green's Pokémon. Blue thanks Green, who thinks she was the most important part of the plan. Blue replies she just talks too much and takes the new Pokédex. Blue collapses, since this crisis has taken a toll to him, and to everyone else on Sevii Islands. Still, Blue and Green have faith in Red completing the plan. In Viridian City, Yellow and Silver are close to the statue of the former Gym Leader of Viridian City. Yellow starts shaking Sneasel, if it met the man before. Silver feels the man feels important, even if he never met him nor has he seen the statue in his life. Silver admits, during the crisis in Johto, Silver's Sneasel managed to snatch a map from Green, who had Abra teleport Silver and Sneasel away. During that moment, Silver saw Viridian City and later realized Green wanted to sent him to his birthplace. After some time, Silver uncovered some info and went to this place. Silver is glad, for he is on the right track and has managed to come to this important statue. Silver senses and asks Yellow does he know this man. Yellow hesitates, but replies that is Giovanni, the former Gym Leader of Viridian City and the leader of Team Rocket. The trees start swinging, as an omnious feeling is in the air. Yellow calls Dodrio, who gives her the belt with the Pokédex and the straw hat. Yellow asks Silver what will Silver do if he meets Giovanni. Silver claims he will ask what is his relation to that man. Yellow reminds Silver that is the boss of Team Rocket, though Silver is not afraid, for he'll battle Giovanni if needed. Suddenly, an airship flies by, so Silver puts on his goggles, noticing the emblem of Team Rocket. Silver is certain he will find answers soon, even if these aren't the remnants of the group he fought in Johto, feeling these are the elite troops, led by a real leader. Giovanni turns to Deoxys, since Deoxys has pointed near the Gym. Giovanni decides to search personally. Suddenly, Giovanni has a pain in his chest and orders Sird and Orm to descend down and find his son. Sird and Orm come down and seeing they have to battle, Silver sends Gyarados, who uses Fire Blast. However, a Banette appears and uses Shadow Ball, hitting Gyarados. Gyarados uses Rest, but it does not regain health, since Banette used Snatch. Silver is angry and orders his attackers to come out and face him. Sird compares and sees this is Silver, without any doubt. Sird, along with Orm, jump out and face Yellow and Silver, determined to take Silver to their boss. Silver asks them where is Giovanni, since he has business with him, wanting to get "his butt down to face him". Sird sees Silver is as reckless as the boss, but knows well to be a leader, such trait is unwanted. Silver wonders what they are talking, so sends Murkrow to fight them. Murkrow, however, gets hit by Banette and misses. Orm reminds Sird this boy is important to the boss, but Sird admits she won't hurt Silver, but to show them what Team Rocket is about. Orm sends Jumpluff, for Sird suggests a tag battle with Silver and Yellow. Silver accepts, shocking Yellow, since she is drafted into this and both sides begin attacking. Debuts Pokémon Sird's Banette Move Snatch Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 25 chapters